


Keep on, Keeping on (Tumblr Prompts)

by preslai182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental falling asleep, Baking, Bottom Scott McCall, Candy, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Scott McCall, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Puppy giving, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it was about time I put all my Tumblr prompts in one place, these are all the ones I've done so far and will add more as I get them. Each Chapter will be titled and also have which ship it is. If I've missed any Tags let me know!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Time (Sterek)

Stiles came into the pack meeting all fired up and excited because he’d figured something out. He’d been researching things in the bestiary and with Lydia’s help had started trying to translate it. Derek could smell it on him when he walked, the strong smell of coffee and too much Adderall all over his normal scent. He was talking too fast and his hands animatedly waving around as he explained himself. 

Derek sat in his chair just watching, he did it a lot when he thought the others weren’t paying attention, but the only person he was watching was Stiles. The way his hands danced along the table as he pushed around pieces of paper and the way his eyes crinkled when he got excited. The later it got the more the pack slowly left and eventually it was just Stiles rehashing everything again to Derek.

During the night Derek had gravitated closer to Stiles and was now side to side against him. Stiles sort of half leaning against him trying to get Derek to listen, but he was listening so he just nodded. Now being this close he could see the bags under his eyes and the redness too. Stiles looked like he’d stayed up for 24 hours straight and was only functioning on far too much coffee. Being this close Stiles’ scent was overwhelming him, that smell of honey laced with cinnamon that was so Stiles. Derek had never smelt anything like it before and it made his wolf salivate at the thought of it and nothing more. He wasn’t sure when he’d started falling for Stiles yet he could think of nothing else right now.

They weren’t really friends anymore, but something more, something as of yet unspoken. It had started with looks at first, then moved to light touches and then they were touching more and more often. Of course the pack weren’t stupid and brought it up to tease the both of them. Asking things like when were they gonna just admit it and they’d just smile at each other because they knew they would when the time was right. When Stiles’ head fell back against his shoulder, it made his stomach flip and his spine tingle just having him this close. He wanted him closer if that were even possible and he wanted to kiss him so badly. “Stiles?” His voice came out broken yet soft and so different to how he usually sound that it scared him. He was lost in thought momentarily and it was then he realised Stiles hadn’t responded. Derek’s eyes shifted looking down and then he heard it the soft breathing of someone asleep.

He laughed softly and his chest moving caused Stiles to whimper and playfully hit his chest in his sleep. Derek shook his head and carefully moved Stiles so his head was laying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around him eyes falling shut and soon he too started drifting off. To the sound of their hearts beating in the same rhythm and his last thought before he fell asleep was; when had that happened?


	2. I know, all of your secrets now. (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second one is a prompt about Derek finding out Stiles' first name and playfully teasing him about it.

The Sheriff was used to his son and Derek Hale dating by now. It was 6 months down the line and his son seemed happy, so he wouldn’t deny him that. One thing he would never be used to though was it going on under his roof and especially when he was downstairs. He groaned heavily getting ready to head off for the night shift and walked to the bottom of the stairs yelling for Stiles. “Stiles! I know you can hear me, so answer me already!”  
  
Meanwhile Stiles and Derek were making out heavily on his bed. Completely oblivious of the world around them until a voice interrupted them. Derek pulled back from the kiss just enough to whisper “Your dad’s trying to get your attention.” Stiles pulled Derek back into a kiss and mumbled against his lips.”He can wait.” But the Sheriff’s voice just got more and more frustrated until be barked out something Derek didn’t recognise. What the hell had he just said? It almost sounded like nonsense, but Stiles _had_ gotten up at it. Yelling back at his father and saying thank you for the money in the kitchen. Stiles turned back to Derek smirking as he said, “So, where were we?”  
  
Derek looked at him eyebrows scrunched in confusion and licked his lips. “What did your dad just say?” Stiles’ face completely blanched and then he was flushing brightly. He was looking down at his feet, but still not answering which made Derek push. “Come on, it sounded strange, Stiles. What did he call you?” Stiles was stubborn though and he shuffled his feet mumbling something under his breath.  
  
 _ **"Stiles!"**_  
  
"It’s really not a big deal, Der." His head fell back in exasperation and Derek just stared waiting for a more solid answer. When Stiles realised he didn’t have a choice, he let his shoulders slump and looked at Derek. "Don’t you dare laugh, Der. I thought we could avoid this, but apparently not. So, here goes …. I was named after my mother’s dad and well it’s a god damn awful name." Stiles sighed and frowned as he continued, "My name is Genim, okay happy now?"  
  
"Genim." Derek’s voice cutting through the silence and then he started laughing. His eyes filled with mirth and his laughter so jovial as he rolled about on the bed. Stiles just glared at him and proceeded to hit him with a pillow. Derek could hear him saying that it wasn’t funny and it’s what his mother called him, but he didn’t care right now. "That’s your name? Seriously, that’s what you were so worried about?" He ducked a pillow to his face and just grabbed Stiles’ hips smiling up at him. "I like it, but you’ll always be Stiles to me." The anger and frustration seeping from Stiles in relief and Derek took his chance to flip them over. He nuzzled Stiles’ neck affectionately and pressed soft kisses to his jaw. "But your right, it truly is an awful name." And Stiles was helpless to resist as Derek started tickling him.  
  
"Der! Der, stop it!" He was laughing and wriggling beneath Derek trying to break free. But he was stuck not that he truly minded and he moaned softly into Derek’s kisses. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all, Derek knowing his name and it was just one more secret out in the open between them. Except it was Stiles’ last secret and there was only complete honesty between them now. Stiles pulled back and stared into those intense green eyes. "I love you, Sourwolf."  
  
Derek smiled sexily and licked his lips as he replied, “Mmm, love you too, Genim.” He wasn’t even sorry when Stiles pinched him because was he too happy to care. Effectively getting Stiles to forget as they lost themselves in kissing again and they’d never been happier than right now. Here in each others arms, _ **finally.**_


	3. All Hallows Eve (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virago77 asked for: Sterek fluff, established relationship, and taking their cubs trick or treating.

 

It was Halloween finally, one of Stiles’ favourite holidays and he’d spent the day carving pumpkins with their youngest watching curiously. Little Toby wasn’t sure what his Daddy was doing, but he did try to join in whenever he could. Reaching out small grabby hands and crying when Stiles stopped him from getting hurt. He sighed heavily, putting the knife down and bouncing his cub on his hip. Toby eventually stopped sniffling and whimpering before burying his head in Stiles’ neck. Making him chuckle and adjust the little wolf hoodie Toby was wearing. Derek had groaned heavily at the sight of it, but Stiles thought it was the darlingest thing.

Toby was eighteen months old and didn’t really understand what was going on. But he did giggle uncontrollably as Stiles shrieked, a very manly shriek if you asked him and yelled for his husband. “Your Papa thinks he’s hilarious, Toby.” Derek had obviously spent last night hiding pranks to annoy Stiles and the smug look on his face verified that. “You think this is funny?” Pointing to the fake human head with skin missing and eyes falling from the sockets. In Stiles’ defense it looked pretty darn realistic.

"I do actually," Derek smirked and crossed the room towards his husband and baby boy. "What you don’t like it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and placed Toby in Derek’s hands. “He’s pretty antsy today, maybe give him something to eat? I mean, I need to carve these pumpkins or little princess will never let us hear the end of it.” He laughed running a hand through his hair, but he didn’t realise he’d run pumpkin goop into it.

Derek looked up from cooing at Toby and barked out laughter. He didn’t even care when Stiles full out glared at him and he shook his head. “You’re wearing the pumpkin now?” Toby was clapping his little hands and giggling. Derek span Toby around and he smiled as the little cub squealed happily.

Stiles just looked at the two of them, his heart fluttering and he couldn’t help beaming at the sight of them. He never thought when they got together all those years ago, well that this would be their lives. They’d been married for nearly 7 years now and had two beautiful children. The moment of peace was ruined by Sarina, their eldest running downstairs and huffing on the spot. Stiles bent down to her height and raised an eyebrow at her. “Something wrong, Rini?”

"Yes! We go trick or treating now?" She whined at her Daddy and flopped into him dramatically. "Me wants Candy!" She wrapped her 5 year old arms around his neck and whimpered.

Stiles wrapped his arms around her and stood up to his full height. He turned towards Derek and sighed. She was a stubborn child and Derek always said she got that from him. He always rolled his eyes at that. “I guess, we should get going then? It’s around the right time, right?” He asked his husband and flinched as Sarina batted at him in impatience. “Yes, princess we’re going.” He shook his head and placed her down. “Go get yours shoes on, okay?”

Within minutes she was back and bouncing around her fathers happily. Stiles carefully put on Toby’s little shoes and the Hale family joined the rest of the families for Trick or Treating. Stiles had joined in with dressing up like his children, but Derek had grunted a no. He’d relented to wearing his leather jacket and slicking his hair back, but that’s all he would do. Dressing up was never one of his strong points, but he’d do anything to see that smile on Stiles’ face.

Sarina was bounding along in front of them, swinging her bucket of candy and telling anyone who’d ask she was a fairy princess. A proud beaming smile on her face and she kept turning to her father’s for approval. Toby clung to Derek’s side and gurgled happily accepting small pieces of candy that he was given. They carried on around the town, seeing Uncle Scott and Auntie Allison along the way and their twin boys and trying to talk despite the children’s squealing. It had proved fruitless though and eventually they’d head their separate ways. Sarina was falling asleep by the time they got home and was clinging tightly to Stiles.

Stiles came out of her room after putting her to bed and smiled at Derek coming out of the nursery. He met his husband half way and wrapped his arms around his neck. Scratching at the nape of Derek’s neck and smirking lazily. “Happy Halloween, Der.” He pressed a soft chaste kiss to his Derek’s lips and hummed happily.

Derek chuckled softly, “Happy Halloween, Stiles.” He kissed him back and wrapped Stiles up in his arms tightly. Then leaned his forehead against his husbands and grinned. They finally had a good life, two wonderful children and a strong steady pack. What more could they ask for? Derek couldn’t think of a darn thing, but that’s because he finally had Stiles after years of pining. He felt like the luckiest man alive and unknown to him Stiles felt the exact same way. “Love you, Stiles.”

"Mmm, love you too, Sourwolf." He clung to his husband as they made their way downstairs to go watch horror films and snuggle up on the couch together.


	4. Not So Sour, Sourwolf?  (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allbyhappenstance asked for: Sterek/Pack and candy giving.

 

Stiles had invited the Pack around to his for Halloween, the plan was to eat copious amounts of junk food and laugh hysterically at wildly inaccurate supernatural movies. Of course, there would be kids trick or treating too, but this was more Pack bonding than anything. Even Derek had grudgingly agreed to come along even if it wasn’t what he’d wanted. Truth be told he’d kind of wanted Stiles to himself for once and the fact that he didn’t? Well, it made him live up to the affectionate nickname Stiles had bestowed upon him.

So, when the first kids knocked on the door and nobody else seemed like they were moving anywhere. It fell to Derek to get up and give them their candy. Except well he was still grumpy and had a scowl on his face as he opened the door. The children’s excited faces suddenly fell at the menacing look on his face and one child even started crying. His eyes went wide and he awkwardly grabbed the candy. Stiles was about to get up and see what was wrong when he saw the sight before him. Derek was crouching down to the children’s height and pulling silly faces and gushing over their costumes. It was freaking adorable to see and seemed to do the trick. It made Stiles’ heart flutter and his stomach flip suddenly. He felt the flush creeping across his face and he smiled shyly to himself.

When Derek came back, Stiles snuggled into his side and the rest of the pack were staring at him like he’d grown an extra head. “What?” He barked out and stared around the room quickly. Daring them with the look in his eyes to say anything at all and yet they all rolled their eyes at him.

Scott looked bewildered for a second and then spoke up, “You’re like freakishly good with kids, how is that possible?”

Derek rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Stiles tightly. “Just shut up and watch the movie, Scott.” A tone of finality in his voice and he didn’t say anything again. The next time when the kids came he wasn’t so grumpy, but only because every time he was happy? Well, he may have enjoyed the praise and gushing that Stiles gave to him. He still wasn’t used to it even if Stiles told him how he good he was daily, but he basked in the happiness it made Stiles radiate.

Eventually the kids died down and the Pack got antsy to have some alone time. Something Derek was extremely glad of and he came back with cocoa for himself and Stiles. He wasn’t expecting the sight he saw though, Stiles sprawled across the couch and clinging to his stomach. He was writhing around and whimpering that his stomach hurt. “I told you not to eat all that candy.” He sat back down and moved Stiles until his head fell in Derek’s lap.

Stiles groaned and waved him off with a flick of his wrist. “Be a good boyfriend and help me out?” He mumbled the words into Derek’s thigh, but he knew Derek would hear him anyways. Freaking werewolves.

Derek shook his head and dropped his hand on Stiles stomach rubbing soft circles. But also draining some of the pain away as well. “I did tell you to stop, I mean you had like 15 Reese’s cups?” He looked down at Stiles and his stomach flipped suddenly. Staring into those gorgeous whiskey eyes that beamed up at him happily.”What?”

"You’re freaking adorable, do you know that?" Stiles reached up to stroke along Derek’s stubble and giggled softly. Because it did truly nothing to hide the blush on his boyfriends cheeks and yes that was still a strange thought. Derek Hale, his boyfriend? Who’d of thought, but he loved it all the same.

"No, you’re wrong. I think that honour falls to you, Stiles." Derek leaned down and kissed Stiles’ forehead and slouched down so they would both be comfortable. They stayed like that wrapped around each other and eventually fell asleep snuggling on the couch. If the Pack could see them now? Derek wouldn’t hear the end of it because Derek’s a snuggler? He wasn’t before Stiles came along, but he’d also never been this happy before Stiles came into his life either.


	5. Seriously?! (Steter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianthebobo asked for: Steter with same costume and both being less than mature about it.

When Lydia had said she was throwing a Halloween party, well nobody was surprised to say the least. This was Lydia Martin, the queen of amazing parties and she’d told Stiles to wear something sexy. He knew all too well the wrath of her if he disappointed, so he’d found something he thought was sexy enough. He toyed with his hair in the mirror, actually having something to work with now and summed up he looked pretty hot. Even if he did say so himself and headed towards the Martin house.

When he walked in he saw the party was already thriving and he toyed with the vampire fangs in his mouth. They weren’t the most comfortable of things, but he was getting used to them. As he weaved his way through the crowd he found Lydia and with a quick glance she nodded her head in approval. Though he thought he saw something in her eyes, but before he could ask she was swaying away again. He looked around, his eyes landing on Scott who was waving enthusiastically at him and he saw Derek sitting in the corner with a scowl on his features. Stiles couldn’t help chuckling to himself and went to get himself a drink.

It was when he got to the drinks table, that he felt himself being watched and he quickly turned to see who it was. There leaning against the wall was Peter and he had the same damn costume on. Ironic, that the big bad wolf was dressing a vampire and the thought made him laugh. But he was also pissed too because somehow Peter pulled it off better. The damn wolf looked extremely sexy and it showed off his toned body perfectly. That thought brought a scowl to Stiles’ face and he stomped over to get all up in Peter’s face. “Go home and get changed now.”

Peter’s eyebrows perked in interest and he smirked playfully, “I don’t think I will and you should see the look on your face, Stiles.” He playfully patted his cheek and licked his lips slowly. “Cute.” His eyes motioned to Stiles costume and then stared into his eyes again.

"Jerkwolf!" Stiles flushed brightly and didn’t like that he was being pacified by Peter of all people. "Cute? Pfft, I look sexy as hell. You on the other hand? Not so much." He shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"Now, now. There’s no need to lie, Stiles." Peter leaned into Stiles’ personal space and was inches away from his face. One move from either of them and they’d be kissing. His breath ghosted over Stiles’ lips as he spoke, "I can smell just how good you think I look."

Stiles flailed, cheeks flushing and eyes widening comically. “Th- That’s…..” But the words wouldn’t come out and he sputtered over them. Trying his best to regain his composure and he dug his nails into his palm.

"Not true?" Peter offered to him and wolfishly smirked at him. "Tsk, tsk, lying will get you nowhere." He grabbed Stiles’ jaw and tilted his head to the side. Taking in deep lungfuls of his scent from his neck and whispered seductively in his ear. "Have fun, Stiles."

And then he was gone swaying through the room and Stiles was left there his cheeks bright red. Peter was nowhere near anymore, but he muttered under his breath anyway. “Asshole.” It seemed the two of them would just have to live with it and if he was planning revenge on Peter? Well, only Stiles needed to know that and he’d find a way to get the older man back. He’d done it on purpose, Stiles was sure of it and the smirk that never left Peter’s face all night? It was all the proof that Stiles needed.


	6. Puppy Love (Scerek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joseph090 asked: "Scerek established relationship. Scott wants a puppy his boyfriend Derek gets him a puppy"

**joseph090 asked: "Scerek established relationship. Scott wants a puppy his boyfriend Derek gets him a puppy"**

 

Working at Deaton’s, well it had it’s drawbacks for someone like Scott. You see, the True Alpha was a sucker for cute animals, puppies especially. So, when Scott told his boyfriend about this puppy that had come in, the owner’s had cruelly abandoned it, Scott had pouted like crazy for like a week.

Derek wasn’t sure what made him give in, maybe the ironic ‘puppy dog’ eyes because nobody could resist that look, not even Stiles. He’d wondered if their life could accommodate a puppy, I mean after all they’d just moved in together and had bills to pay now. But, eventually Derek, being the loving boyfriend that he is had made a decision.

He’d snuck out, feigning going to the hardware store because seriously? Derek could build a better bookshelf than the ones you got at IKEA and he’d told as much to his boyfriend. Sneaking away to Deaton’s and adopting the gorgeous Husky that Scott had his eye on. Of course, Derek snorted at the choice, but thought it was adorable too. The minute he set eyes on it, well it was love at first sight for Derek as well.

When Derek came home, he opened the door and yelled for Scott. The little husky ran inside, making itself at home immediately, and when Scott saw it? The huge ass smile on his face, that right there made it all worth it and Derek couldn’t be happier.


	7. Surprise! (Sciles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mar aka nezstorm asked me for some Sciles mpreg with Stiles delivering the good news!

**[bxdcubes](http://bxdcubes.tumblr.com/) asked: "Sophie, my sweet, gimme mpreg sciles, with Stiles delivering the good news!~"**

 

 

This couldn’t be happening, no way, no how. I mean, what kind of freaky world did they live in? Oh right, a supernaturally inclined one, that’s what. Stiles had internally and externally freaked the hell out. Scott had been his best friend since like forever, but now they were more than that. Oh, who was he kidding, they’d always been more than that.

So yeah, freaking out, panicking and hell even his Dad had noticed before him. How was that fair? His life. Seriously.  He had to tell Scott because they were going to be parents, this was a HUGE deal, and he wasn’t sure how he’d take it. Stiles was fidgeting on his bed when Scott came in, giving him a small smile and Scott looked instantly concerned.

"What’s wrong?!"

"Nothing- no not nothing, I mean something is, well different? Yeah, that sounds like the right word choice, but fuck I’m rambling now. You see, remember when we decided that sex was a good idea? That you wanted to get on all this." He waved his hand gesturing to himself and sighed heavily.

"Stiles, dude, you need to calm down."

"Hey! I resent that, I’m totally calm, Scotty. How can you say I’m not calm? I’m like ice I’m so cool."

"Stiles uh -"

"Right, I see your point, but there’s a reason for it."

"And that would be?"

"Well, I kinda might be-"

"Be what?"

"Imightkindabehavingyourkidorpupmaybeyesno!"

"Stiles, slow down and say that again. I swear, you just said you were pregnant and I’m trying not to laugh."

 Stiles cringed and waved his hands about, “Surprise! I’m pregnant!”

The next sound in the room, well it may just have been Scott’s body hitting the floor. Maybe. Actually yeah, Scott totally fainted, bless him.


	8. Baking My Love For You (Sterek)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allbyhappenstance asked: "Sterek. Established relationship, it's stiles birthday and he comes home to find Derek trying (and failing) to make a cake from scratch. Thanks doll :-)"

**[allbyhappenstance](http://allbyhappenstance.tumblr.com/) asked: "Sterek. Established relationship, it's stiles birthday and he comes home to find Derek trying (and failing) to make a cake from scratch. Thanks doll :-)"**

 

To Derek birthday’s weren’t a big deal, but this was Stiles’. And, he wanted to make it perfect for him, show him how he cared and his wolf preened at the idea of providing for their mate. They’d been together a few years now, shared birthday’s together before, but Derek had never baked before. 

When he’d told his sister his plans, well she’d snorted at the idea, “You want to bake a cake? Der, you couldn’t ‘bake’ a pancake.”

"It’s the thought that counts, Cora."

"Yeah, I’m sure it is, but good luck with that!" 

She’d laughed at him. No hint of remorse or sympathy evident on her face, well he’d show her who was wrong. Except, maybe, he’d bitten off more than he could chew. Since this was now attempt number 3 at the cake, somehow always forgetting one thing or another, and he was getting really frustrated. Why did he choose this kind of cake? You see, Stiles adored Reese’s cups and Derek wanted to pay homage to his boyfriends favourite candy. Although, in reverse, so this was a chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting. Made with the smooth peanut butter, even if Derek really preferred the crunchy kind. The frosting wasn’t the problem, that was in the fridge already, but the cake was playing hardball.

Derek was so lost in his thoughts, carefully following the recipe that he didn’t even hear the door open until he jumped at Stiles’ voice.

"Derbear, I’m home!"

"Stiles, what are you doing home already?"

"Hello, to you too, Sourwolf."

"I’m sorry, hey baby, but I thought you were working until later."

"Well, I thought I’d come home early and celebrate with you." He smirked playfully at him and then finally noticed something. "Wait, why are you covered in flour, and eggs, and what looks like cake batter?"

"Umm, well, because I am?"

"Oh my god, are you trying to bake me a cake?"

Derek sighed heavily, “Trying being the operative word.”

"Do you want some help, Wolfman?"

"Wolfman? Seriously, Stiles?"

"Trying something new, so sue me." He winked playfully at him and came up behind to wrap his arms around him. "How about we make this bad boy together, okay?"

Derek just nodded, a small sheepish smile on his face and let Stiles point him in the right direction. He hadn’t steered him wrong yet so he wasn’t about to now, right?

With Stiles’ help the cake became the success it was supposed to be and Stiles teared up - _'Manly tears, Derek. Shut up!'_ \- a little bit and the two snuggled up on the couch to enjoy their handy work. Finally getting it right in the end, just like they had with each other.


	9. How Is This Happening? (Sciles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> son- of - mars- ultor asked: Sciles with Were!Stiles and human!Scott, with Mpreg and Bottom Scott.

Stiles had been pretty pissed at Peter, he’d been just that little bit too slow and the next thing he’s being bitten. Then he wakes up to some crazy ass world, and BAM he’s a werewolf. He’d helped Derek take him down in the end, despite not wanting to, not really. Yeah, Peter was a dick, but Stiles could get why he’d done it. Well, to a degree anyway.

Only for Peter to worm (ha!) his way back to life and can you say Zombiewolf much? Life was pretty messed up, I mean Jackson was some Were!Lizard?! Then there was the Darach and the messed up Alpha pack to deal with. His life just couldn’t get any weirder, right? WRONG! 1 million percent freaking wrong. Deaton was crazy, this wasn’t happening to them, but it really REALLY was.

Both Stiles and Scott were sitting in the backroom, cuddled up on the sofa (Deaton had brought it in when they just kept on coming back.) and trying to figure out what the hell to do now.

"For the first time, I don’t know what to do, Scotty."

"You don’t know what to do? You?! You’re not the one whose pregnant, Dude! And, yeah fun sexy times were great, but Duuuude."

Stiles watched as his boyfriend slumped, shoulders falling and an expression that read ‘kicked puppy’ on his face. How was Stiles to know that werewolves had this freaky skill? Freaking magic wolfy sperm and messing with everything ‘normal’ in his life.

"Scott, I’m so sorry, for everything really. Dragging you into this world, putting you in danger all the damn time -"

"Stiles, it’s okay."

"It’s really not, I mean you have to say that because-"

"Because we’re best friends first and foremost, Stiles. And, I love you, man."

"Love you too, buddy."

"We’ll figure it out, right?"

"Totally, we’ll figure it all out together."

"Promise?" Scott flashed that cute, dimpled smiled of his and Stiles knew they would be just fine.

"Always, Scotty, always.


End file.
